Affective Economics
ADVERTISING IN CONVERGENCE CULTURE *Discuss Affective economics *What is it? *Why did it emerge? To meet what significant changes affecting TV? *Where are viewers? *Describe the goals of new advertising strategies? What kinds of new strategies are evolving? *Whose needs do these new forms of advertisitng serve? *What are Zappers, casuals, loyals & why do advertisers care about them? *What are lovemarks? *Use American Idol, The Apprentice, and other shows to describe specific examples of new advertising strategies emerging in the age of convergence. BE SURE TO BASE YOUR ANSWERS ON JENKINS' ANALYSIS in CHAPTER 2 "Buying Into American Idol." You can cite examples from your own interactions with TV & advertising, but make sure you present these examples through the concepts explained by Jenkins. ---- Begin your answer below this line. Do not delete the question above-------------- Through complex strategies advertisements sre now incorperarted within television shows. As advertisers worry about reaching audiences, they are becoming more diverse and attempting to expand their advertisements, across a variety of networks. This is done in a attempt to seek more audiences of diversity. Advertisement, in this sense of convergence culture, is rapidly progressing. Affective economics can be considered a new method of marketing, gaining its place within the media industry. Furthermore, it strives to understand the emotional aspect of consumer decision making as power, behind veiwing and also purchasing decisions as well. Affective economics emerge in an attempt to allow consumer desires to participate in shaping purchasing decisions. Furthermore, it is interested in the audience and the quality of their experience. However, companies may struggle with the economic aspect of affective economics. This is because it is a challenge to satisfy the need of audiences and gain a valuable profit. Furthermore, the goal is to meet audiences as well as marketers and producers. Veiwers are everywhere now, there are no more restictions, veiwers no longer have to tune in and make appointments with their televisions. They can tune in through many platforms such as the web and many mobile devices. The goals of these new marketing strategies are to install these brands within the audiences. They strive to familarize the audiences with their barnds in many ways. For instance, they place the advertisements on many forms of media such as reality show, films, and sports. They serve to make the audiences charish their advertisements , as much as they charish their favorate television show. Zappers can be considered the people who flick between channels, watching sneak peaks rather then sitting down and commiting to an entire television segment. They are not dedicated to any particular program, they surf and browse different channels until something catches their interest. They are probably the hardest group to advertise to since they are likely to change the channel during a comercial. Loyals on the other hand, pick those shows that best suites them, and completely dedicate themselves to those shows. They may even talk about these shows during their social time. They engage in long term commitments with their favorate shows. Casuals can land in between zappers and loyals. They watch particular shows as they come to mind. They may watch an entire show if it can consistently hold their attention, if it bores them, they may wander off. Casuals may easily drift off and begin conversations if television does'nt provide their preference of entertainment. The Apprentice refers to many tie-ins of marketing brands that are linked in a show. Certain brands have challenges on the show, which promotes their products without boring comercials. In one of the episodes of The Apprentice contestants had to come up with a new snapple flavor and advertise it. After this epsiode, many fans of the new snapple flavor went on show's forums and requested help finding it. This second hand advertising is effective since it is not just a plain advertisment. Viewers root for their favorite characters in hope that their flavor will win. After a full episode of sitting on then edge of their seats, these viewers may go out and try the new products. Furthermore, these links are cared for because they may help us identify our favorate characters, as well as gain a better understanding of them. This can be used to promote, exploit, or simply help develop a character or contestant.